Debaixo do Chuveiro
by Gigismart-chan
Summary: Uma nonsense pequenininha que eu fiz num momento de ócio/ preguicite aguda. Ela mostra alguns personagens de Naruto tomando banho e infelizmente soltando a voz. Perigo: Possibilidade de ficar surdo pela voz desafinada deles.


**Título: **Debaixo do Chuveiro.

**Autor (a): **Gigismart-chan (Giovanna).

**Sinopse: **Uma nonsense pequenininha que eu fiz num momento de ócio (preguicite aguda). Ela mostra alguns personagens de Naruto tomando banho e (infelizmente) soltando a voz. Perigo: Possibilidade de ficar completamente surdo pela voz desafinadamente desafinada deles. Completamente sem noção.

**Disclaimer:** Não, Naruto não me pertence, mas eu posso sonhar, não posso? *-*

**Comentário inicial: **Hi, peoples! Sabem de uma coisa? Quando eu li esse disclaimer para minha prima ela disse que eu não podia sonhar porque eu era uma desmiolada sem miolos... (.-.) Eu acho que isso foi um pleonasmo... (u.u) E ela também disse que eu só tinha titica de galinha na cabeça... (.-.²) Que tlixte... Tô deplê e vô cotá ox puxox. (Tradução: Estou deprimida e vou cortar os pulsos.) Eu só não corto se vocês deixarem reviews, ta bom? (*-*) (Nuss! Que chantagista! O.O) Bijukix, enjoy e ja ne!

Legenda:

**Fulano: **Blábláblá – música/fala do personagem

_(Blábláblá)_ – comentários inúteis da autora.

*blábláblá* - ação.

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO:**_

**Sasuke: **We are the world! *shampoo-como-microfone*

We are the children!

We are the one that make a brighter day,

So let's start giving!!! UoU

_(Que coisa, não?)_

**Naruto:** E arde o olho!!!

E arde o ouvido!!!

E arde o olho quando eu lavo a cabeça

Com shampoo fedido!!! *dança-da-lombriga-africana*

_(Affeeee! ¬¬)_

**Sakura: **Du iu rimember de taaaaaaaaaaaime

Uen ui fél in lôve? *sabonete-microfone*

Du iu rimember de taaaaaaaaaaaime

Uen ui ferst mét, gerrol?

_(Nuss... Boa na academia, mas no Inglês... Uma negação! O.O)_

**Kakashi:** Tira a máscara que cobre o seu rosto...

*toalha enrolada no rosto*

_(Aff... Canta a música, mas não faz o que ela pede... ¬¬)_

**Kiba: **Só as cachorras!

AU-AU! AU-AU!

As vacinadas!

**Akamaru:** AUUUUUU!

_(O Akamaru cantou melhor que o Kiba... xD)_

**Hinata: **Ilusão

Imaginar você pra mim

Você jamais me olhou

Sequer pensou

Que meu olhar fosse de amor

_(Que sem graça... ¬¬)_

**Shino: **INSETOOOOOOS!

Que prato especiaaaaaaaal!

Delicioso, legaaaaaaaal!

Não existe nada iguaaaaaaaaaal! ^.^

_(xD)_

**Kurenai: **Baixa essa guarda!

Baixa essa guarda e encurta a distância

Que existe entre eu e você! *condicionador-microfone*

_(Como não tinha mais nenhuma música para ela... ¬¬)_

**Neji: **Mesmo num momento

Onde os mesmos erros não são iguais

Como eram antes

Porque agora as suas palavras não me enganam maais.

Nunca MAAAAAAIS! Nunca !

_(Não tem nada a ver com ele, mas tudo bem... ¬¬)_

**Tenten: **Eeeeeeeeessa noooooooite o amooooor chegoooou!

Chegou praaaa fiiiiiicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

E o muuundo estáááá em haarmoonia e paz!

O romaaancee está no aaaaaar! *escova-de-cabelo-microfone*

_(Não está, não! Tem terremoto no Haiti e... Terremoto no Chile e... Terremoto no Haiti! u.u)_

**Lee: **Bicas am bed! Am bed!

Dhu noit! ^.^

*dá uma joelhada no queixo, bate com as costas no boxe, escorrega no sabonete, bate com a cabeça na prateleira, que derruba um monte de shampoo no olho dele, fazendo-o engasgar com a água do chuveiro*

_(Pouquíssima Vídeo Cassetada, imagina... O.O)_

**Gai:** *na frente de um espelho com a foto do Lee*

Amo você, você me ama!

Somos uma família feliz!

Com um forte abraço e um beijo de direito!

Meu carinho é praaa vooocêêêêê!

*estica as mãos para a foto do Lee*

_(Esse troço ta estranho... õ.o)_

**Shikamaru:** *dançando torto e cantando esgoeladamente esgoelado*

Havia um menininho TORTO!

Que morava numa casinha TORTA!

O menininho era todo TORTO!

Andava num caminho TORTO!

Um dia a Bíblia ele ACHOU!

E tudo que era TORTO!

Jesus ENDIREITOU! UoU

_(Aff... ¬¬)_

**Ino:** Becos of iu!

Ai neve istrei thu fá fron de saidiuouki! ^o^

_(Depois diz que loira não é burra... ¬¬ *desculpe loiras*)_

**Chouji:** Eu sou um GORDO GATO! ^.^

*dança-da-lombriga-ops-baleia-africana*

_(Mentira! Você é feio pacas!)_

**Asuma:** É proibido FUMAR!

Diz o aviso QUE EU LI! *microfone-sabonete*

_(Igualzinho ao Kakashi... ¬¬)_

**Gaara:** Ixcrevi seu nome na areaaaa!

O sangue que corre em mim sai da tua veaaaaaa!

_(É assim que o carinha do Falamansa canta, juro! O.O)_

**Temari: **Quando Deus te desenhou

Ele tava sem borracha!

A caneta escorregou

E nasceu essa DESGRAÇA! *sabonete-michofone*

_(Borracha apaga caneta? ¬¬)_

**Kankuro:** Coração, fica perto do pulmão!

A lombriga fica na barriga!

E o defunto fica no caixão!

_(Aff²... ¬¬)_

**Tsunade: **É PRE-CI-SO SABER BEBEEEEEEEEEER!

É PRE-CI-SO SABER BEBEEEEEEEEEER!

É PRE-CI-SO SABER BEBEEEEEEEEEER!

BEBER SAKEEEEEEEEEE!

BEBER SAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^º^

**Jiraiya: **Ninja Jiraiya! PÃ-PÃ! PÃ-PÃ!

Ninja Jiraiya! PÃ-PÃ! PÃ-PÃ!

Ninja Jiraiya! PÃ-PÃ! PÃ-PÃ!

Ninja Jiraiya! PÃÃ-RÃ!

_(Que egoísta! Cantando uma música com o próprio nome!!! ò.ó9)_

**Iruka: **ABC! 123!

ABC! Uououoh! 123!

_(Ele só sabe isso da música...xD E eu SEI que ele cantou errado! ¬¬)_

**Sai: **Taaaaake ooooon meeeeee! (Take on me!)

Taaaaake meeeee ooooon! (Take on me!)

*faz arremesso lateral com o microfone-shampoo, que quebra uma janela e cai na casa do vizinho*

**Vizinho:** QUE DROGA!SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM PODE TOMAR BANHO DE SOL _**NU**_ EM PAZ? Ò.Ó

**Sai:** Será que caiu na genitália dele? Não quero nem olhar... O.O

**Orochimaru:** COS TIS IS TRILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

TRILER NAAAAAAAAIGUITI! *dancinha thriller*

*água gelada cai na cabeça dele*

OUCH!!! ^º^ *gritinho Michael Jackson*

_(Afeeeeee! Ele cantou errado a música que ele mesmo criou... ¬¬)_

**Kabuto:** Somos um exército! *microfone-condicionador*

Exército de um homem sóóóóóóóóóóó! UoU

**Kidoumaru:** A DONA ARANHA SUBIU PELA PAREDE!

VEIO A CHUVA FORTE E A DERRUBOU!

E EU ESQUECI A MÚSICA, POR ISSO NÃO VOU CANTAR!

LÁ-LÁ-LÁ-LÁ-LÁ-LÁ-LÁ-LÁ-LÁ-LÁ-LÁ!

_( Uhu! Ressucitei ele! É o poder ficwriter em ação! ^º^)_

**Konohamaru: **HEI! HEI! HEI!

Coisas novas hoje eu sei!

HIP-HIP! DIREI!

Coisas novas hoje eu sei! ^º^

_(Mata!!! ò.ó)_

**Itachi: **Dançando Hula hula!

Com a Xuxinha!

Hula hula!

HULA HULA!!! ^o^

*dançando a hula*

_(Eu, hein? O.O)_

**Deidara: **HANAAH MONTHANA!

VIVENDO SUA VIDA CIGANA!

*shampoo-microfone*

_(õ.O Qué eso? Uhu! Espanhol! ^^)_

**Zetsu: **Vegetaaais! Vegetaaais! Vegetaaais!

VE-GE-TAIS!

Brócoliiiiiis! Hortelãããããã! Na-nã-nã!

Vegetais.

Espinaaaafre! Com tomaaaate! Na-nã-nã!

Vegetais.

O show-show-show-show-show-show-show

Vai começar!

_(O "na-nã-nã" significa que ele esqueceu a música. Adivinhem por que ele canta justamente essa? Ganha um docinho quem acertar! 8B **Metade-de-Zetsu: **Ei!Eu ouvi!!! ò.ó **Gigismart:** Era pra ouví mêmo...xD **Metade-de-Zetsu:** .-.)_

**Sasori: **ILARI-LARI-LARI-Ê! Ô-Ô-Ô!

ILARI-LARI-Ê! Ô-Ô-Ô!

ILARI-LARI-LARI-Ê! Ô-Ô-Ô!

É A TURMA DO SASORI QUE VAI DANDO O SEU ALÔ!!! ^º^

_(Nem um pouquinho de plágio da Xuxa, imagina... ¬¬)_

**Comentário final: **Hello, meu povo e minha "póva"! Que talz a fic? Ficou sem noção, né? Percebam: todos tomam banho ao mesmo tempo!!! xD Bom, nenhuma dessas músicas me pertencem. A que mais me pertence é a do Naruto, já que foi meu pai que inventou. Bom, deixem reviews!!! Faz bem pro tum-tum do autor! Bijukix! Ja ne!

**Créditos das músicas:**

(Pessimamente mal significa que cantou errado)

Sasuke: We are the world - Michael Jackson.

Naruto: E arde o olho – Paródia com "We are the world".

Sakura: Remember the time – Michael Jackson. (PESSIMAMENTE MAL)

Kakashi: Máscara – Pitty.

Kiba/Akamaru: As vacinadas – Paródia com "Só as cachorras".

Hinata: Ilusão - Sandy e Junior.

Shino: Insetos – Meu amigo da escola é um macaco. (Isso é um desenho, não uma banda. ¬¬)

Kurenai: Baixa essa guarda – Grupo Revelação.

Neji: Nunca Mais – NX Zero.

Tenten: O amor chegou essa noite – Rei Leão 1. (Isso é um filme, não uma banda)

Lee: Bad – Michael Jackson. (PESSIMAMENTE MAL)

Gai: Amo você – Barney. (Isso é um desenho *infelizmente... *)

Shikamaru: Menininho torto – Ministério Luz Divina.

Ino: Because of you – Kelly Clarkson. (PESSIMAMENTE MAL)

Chouji: Gordo gato – Paródia com "Negro Gato".

Asuma: É proibido fumar – Roberto Carlos.

Gaara: Xote dos milagres - Falamansa.

Temari: Sem borracha – Paródia com "Desenho de Deus".

Kankuro: Coração e pulmão – Paródia com "Música desconhecida". (Eu esqueci o nome da música. Se alguém souber me avise!)

Tsunade: Beber sake – Paródia com "É preciso saber viver".

Jiraiya: Ninja Jiraya – Mamonas Assassinas.

Iruka: ABC – Jackson Five. (Repito:Eu **SEI** que o Iruka cantou errado!)

Sai: Take on me – A-há.

Orochimaru: Thriller – Michael Jackson. (PESSIMAMENTE MAL)

Kabuto: Exército de um homem só – Engenheiros do Hawaii.

Konohamaru: Coisas novas hoje eu sei – Barney. (Ecaaa! x.x)

Itachi: Hula hula da Xuxinha – Xuxa.

Deidara: Musiquinha do comercial da Barbie Hanaah Monthana.

Zetsu: Abertura do desenho "Vegetables".

Sasori: Turma do Sasori – Paródia com "Ilariê".

Ja ne!²

By:Gigi-chan.

**Pequenina propaganda:**

Pessoal, POR FAVOR! Eu imploro! Leiam e comentem na minha fanfic "A Ilha Parademoníaca"!!

Eu vou ter que deletá-la se não tiver dois reviews em um mês!

PLIIIIIIX! Se vocês me amam, façam isso por miiim! *------*

Ah, e não adianta adicionar nos favoritos/alert e só. Quero reviews. REVIEWS! Por favor! ò.ó9

Beijuuuz, ja ne!


End file.
